


In the shadow of a peach tree

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [31]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Quarantink, Summer Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: University student Sergei comes to Spain for a summer job. He meets a boy named Javi there.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Sergei Voronov
Series: Quarantink 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	In the shadow of a peach tree

**Author's Note:**

> Part 33 of quarantine challenge - prompt: peach.
> 
> I'm usually not a fan of AUs but ... let's say that this is an AU loosely inspired by college AU :D

"Phew, so many peach trees," Sergei whistled, put his backpack on and got off the bus in Calanda.

"That's why you are here, aren't you, bro?" a guy with blond curly hair and an unmistakable American accent replied.

"Yes, peach picking," Sergei confirmed.

The next day their work began and Sergei found himself standing next to a young boy with big eyes.

"You from here?" Sergei asked.

"No, I'm from Madrid. Sorry, yes, I mean I'm from Spain. My name is Javier. You can call me Javi," he smiled.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Sergei, from Russia. What are you doing here, Javi? Isn't this a summer job for university students? You look too young for it."

"Hey, I've applied for Military academy, kind of because my dad works as a mechanic in the army and for sports at the Faculty of Education and am waiting for the results. But maybe I'll end up working in a cat shelter, who knows. Though money from summer jobs always comes in handy, right?" Javi winked.

"Of course," Sergei laughed. "Do you know what also comes in handy? A shadow of a peach tree when you want to kiss a handsome Spanish man."

**Author's Note:**

> Google told me that peaches from Calanda (melocolón de Calanda) are one of the best peaches (not only) in Spain.  
> http://www.melocotondecalanda.com/en/


End file.
